


New Territories

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: At least in my head, Enjoy folks, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, but it didn't make sense to be any longer, it's kind of a deleted scene i guess, so i did something about it, this is really short, we never saw them on their way to the restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: “After you, Swan.”“As you wish, Killian.”[Deleted scene from S04E04 for the CSSB edited]





	New Territories

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to read it, please tell me what you think? That would be very appreciated :) x
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Killian walked slowly and in silence, neither of them sure of how to act or what to say. It’s been so long since both of them were on a date! Emma played with the bright red rose Killian had gifted her when he greeted her at the apartment door. It was such a humble gesture, but a kind and gallant one nonetheless. Killian was the romantic type and Emma was very ok with that. Killian kept on moving the hand he missed for so many years, kind of wishing he could hold hers.

 

Killian felt like it should be up to Emma though, so he tried to keep his hands to himself by shoving them into his newly acquired pockets. He kept glancing at her dress and her hair.

 

All so simple, her dress was not too flashy, she barely had make-up on and her hair was tied into a neat bun, yet Killian was star struck with how beautiful she looked. He was feeling a lot of things and he wasn’t quite sure of how to deal with them. He didn’t remember feeling like this with Milah or anyone really.

Emma, on the other hand, felt very nervous about all this and her mind was racing. Was Killian feeling nervous as well? She looked at him. He actually looked very handsome in ‘normal clothing’. He chose to wear comfortable black boots, nothing like the jackboots Emma was used to see on him, black skinny jeans that fit perfectly into his lower body shape and under a black leather jacket, way lighter than his long pirate coat, Killian wore a dark blueish vest that gave him the pirate vibe that he intended to keep. And even though he looked like he was still adjusting to how they felt on the body, he seemed to enjoy them. Also, his ocean blue eyes were prettier than usual due to the moonlight. Was she right on doing this?

 

They kept on walking and Emma decided to break the silence, as a simple question popped on her mind.

 

“So, Hook...I mean Killian.” Emma tried out once more saying his real name out loud and how it felt as it left her lips. He smiled, a shy yet encouraging smile that gave her what she needed to keep talking. “Where are we going?”

 

Killian raised an eyebrow and a little smirk was born on his lips.

 

“Aye, about that. It’s a surprise love.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, just tell me.” She fake whined, giving him a teasing smile.

 

“Don’t you trust me Swan?” He teased her back but there was a hint of seriousness on his voice.

 

She honestly didn’t know? She wanted to have a reason not trust him so she’d have a way out in case this date failed or something, but her gut and everything they’ve been through told a different story. She couldn’t shake the kisses and the moments they shared. She couldn’t ignore the confusing feeling in her stomach, a mix of cold and butterflies or how her usually steady heart raced whenever she thought of the devilishly handsome pirate with the kind heart she knew he had. Or how she was feeling like she could throw up on that very moment from how nervous she actually was. And she was hoping that he was feeling the same.

 

Killian teased her again by raising an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

 

“Don’t do that _thing_ to me.” She half laughed. That eyebrow did things to her, things she didn’t quite understand. How he made everything look good or cool without any sort of effort whatsoever was a mystery to her.

 

“What _thing_ , love?” Killian had a huge smirk on his face, clearly enjoying himself. He knew he was getting to her, but what she didn’t know was that she was getting to him too. He could smell her perfume and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Killian couldn’t control his sweaty hands, or the tightness of his chest over this woman that rocked his world like it had never been rocked before.

 

“I do trust you.” Emma was now being serious. Killian’s smirk changed into a genuine smile. He said nothing, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Or ruin the moment. He knew her enough to know she had trouble with sharing what was in her heart and those moments where she actually shared, were rare. Killian was learning to cherish them, as she seemed to have quite a few of those with him.

 

They kept walking.

 

“Does it feel weird, having your hand back?” Emma asked. She felt comfortable enough to talk to him, she just hoped it wasn’t too personal of a question.

 

Killian glanced at his hand.

 

“Aye. Seems like ages since I last felt something. But at the same time, feels like nothing has changed, like I never lost my hand. It’s like my body never forgot how to use it. Does this sound right?” Killian always felt angry when talking about his hand, or hook and how he got it.

 

But with Emma he wasn’t angry. She never once looked at him as weak or inferior because he had a hook for a hand and she wasn’t treating him any different because he had his hand back. She was being curious and probably trying to get to know him a little better. He appreciated that. She actually made it easy to talk about the one thing that brought him so much pain and a bunch of poorly made decisions. She kept surprising him.

 

Emma didn’t want to discuss any further, as not to upset him or push him too far. She didn’t like it when people did that to her, so she knew when not to ask too many questions and to respect someone’s boundaries. They were supposed to have a good time, not dwell on mysterious snow monsters or their tragic backstories. She smiled and nodded, letting the silence rule over the rest of their rather slow walk.

 

Killian stopped in front of a restaurant. It looked somewhat fancy, at least for a Storybrooke restaurant. Emma wondered if Killian had been searching for the ideal place for this date and how he did it. The internet was definitely not his thing.

 

“Well, this is our stop Swan.” He smirked. Killian looked pretty pleased with himself, as he watched Emma’s face light up at the sight.

 

“Wow, it’s not Granny’s! I’m impressed.” She chuckled, trying her best to keep it cool and not give away how surprised she was with his choice or with him in general.

 

“I told you. I know how to plan a night out.” Killian winked as he stepped forward.

 

He opened the door for her and shot another smirk. Killian seemed to enjoy it that much.

 

“After you, Swan.”

 

“As you wish, Killian.”

 

They both smiled, genuine smiles, and entered the restaurant way less nervous than they were a just a few moments ago.


End file.
